


Josh ==> Realize Your Best Friend is Hot as Hell.

by Arisol_Vantas



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i havent written in so damn long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisol_Vantas/pseuds/Arisol_Vantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh you noticed. You noticed a long time ago. And, damn, was it hard to hide how attractive he was to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Josh ==> Realize Your Best Friend is Hot as Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lord. So, Climbing Class is amazing, lemme point that out. This is my first time writing it though, so please ignore the oocness.

Josh==> Realize your best friend is hot as hell.

Oh you noticed. You noticed a long time ago. And, damn, was it hard to hide how attractive he was to you.

His glasses perfectly complimented his eyes, his blonde hair always in a perfect faux hawk. He had a charming smile that always brightened your day. He had the strangest sense of humor but it always made you laugh.

He was so very gorgeous, it was hard not to notice. You usually stare too long, ending up in him questioning your damn sanity or accidentally on purpose brushing your hand against his each and every time you could. 

Today, you were sitting on his porch, talking with a beer in your hand and a tea in his. You both were talking about random things before one thing in particular fell from his lips.

"Have you ever thought about kissing another guy?" The beer in your mouth was soon on the floor as you coughed.

"What?" Your eyebrows raised and your grip tightened on your beer.

"You know, lip to lip, tongue to ton-" You cut him off.

"Yeah, I know what kissing is, Cochise, but why do you want to know?" Where the hell was this coming from? Multiple alarms went off in your head. Did he realize how close you were getting? Did he see your gazes in more than a friendly way? Oh god, you hoped not. Yet, you hoped he did. A mix of fear and hope twisted in your gut as he lowered the tea from his lips.

"I don't know. I mean, It's something every guy has done once in their teens. I think." Chris spoke slowly. "But, you didn't answer my question."

You gulped. "No, but I have thought of it, I admit." The look you got from Chris was... Unexpected to say the least. He turned towards you fully, interest in his eyes.

"Really?! Who?" He seemed very excited for an odd reason.

"Hah, that is territory I am not jumping onto, Chris." You took a small sip of your beer.

"Oh, come on, Josh. You gotta tell me. I'll tell you who I wanna kiss!" He sounded like a middle schooler who just got his first crush. You found it slightly adorable.

"Is it Ashley?" You spoke. It was Ashley, you knew it.

"Nope."

Well shit. You sighed and placed your beer down. "I won't tell you, but I'll give you three hints and you have to guess."

Chris perked up, sitting up straight. "Alright." You huffed and thought. Let's not give this away, Josh.

"Well... He is really cool, probably gets all the ladies, but you can never tell with the guy. Uh, he's a good friend of mine. Loved him for a long time. And, uh, he is," fuck not giving it away, "Right next to me."

Chris's eyes widened, his face turning a light shade of pink. 

"What?"

"You heard me. You don't have to remember it if you don't want, I mean, I wou-" You were quickly cut off by a rough pair of lips on yours. You froze before kissing back, your eyes fluttering closed. He tasted like lemon, not the best taste in the world, but you could get over it.

He pulled away, a smile on his face. "Well, now that that's over, you were the one I wanted to kiss."

"I can tell." You chuckled. He smiled at you and planted a kiss on your cheek.

Josh===> Be happy as hell.

You already were.


End file.
